


A melancolia das flores

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou feita das pétalas que enfeitam meus cabelos e perfumam meus sonhos.Aya apaixonou-se por seu mestre, e a dança é sua forma de fugir dos medos e do próprio mundo.





	A melancolia das flores

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot inspirada no Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu elaborei quatro outros grupos, utilizando como base a lista montada pela Milla para o Desafio de Drabbles (que, por sua vez, serviu de base para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro). Os grupos e as oneshots correspondentes são:  
> Grupo extra A: Desquietar, plúmbeo, enleada – A melancolia das flores  
> Grupo extra B: Ilação, candeia, rebotalhos – A empatia das trevas  
> Grupo extra C: Sisudo, excruciar, mortalha – A sintonia das mentes  
> Grupo extra D: Idiossincrasia, pleitear, sucateiro – A sinfonia dos raios
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Dedico esta oneshot a três pessoas especiais: Camy, Eon e Ariane (cujo amor por Pokémon descobri recentemente).
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ela dança pela clareira, movendo os pés descalços e os cabelos curtos. Não permite que a tristeza da rejeição deturpe seu humor. De olhos fechados, segue a música que ninguém mais pode ouvir, acompanhada pelos passos tênues de sua Bellossom. Aya é apenas uma menina, mas oculta sentimentos tão profundos quanto o coração da floresta. Sua mente fica tonta, e corpo ameaça cair. Ela para, erguendo o rosto. Sente o perfume das flores ao seu redor.

Ainda se lembra de quando conheceu seu mestre. Um rapaz bonito de sorriso solar e cabelos noturnos. Aceitou treiná-la para que se tornasse a treinadora mais forte. Talvez assim, Aya provasse ao pai o valor de sua coragem indomável. Se ao menos o encontrasse depois daquele terrível abandono...

No começo, ela não prestava muita atenção. Concentrada nos ensinamentos do mestre, não se deu conta do que sentia. Aconteceu aos poucos, como o desenvolver de uma enleada contada semanalmente nas páginas de um jornal. Os elogios quando Aya passava nos testes. As risadas quando jantavam perto da fogueira. O carinho quando a saudade de casa batia, e Aya punha-se a chorar. Aos poucos, deu-se conta de que estava apaixonada.

Mas o mestre jamais se interessaria por ela. Nunca lhe dispensaria a confiança dada às mulheres adultas. E Aya sentia o coração desquietar de tristeza. Se ao menos fosse mais velha... Se ao menos fosse mais alta e bonita...

Bellossom observa com suspiros. Ama sua menina, mas não pode protegê-la de tudo. Pode apenas dançar a seu lado, permitindo que suas emoções entrem em sintonia. Quando Aya gira e balança os braços, seu vestido parece ser feito de pétalas, e seus risos são o perfume que preenche a clareira.

E, a alguns passos, o olhar plúmbeo do mestre encanta-se com a dança melancólica de sua discípula.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidade: a Aya é a melhor amiga por quem Vivi é apaixonada em “A calmaria da água”.


End file.
